swords_in_the_underworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaharan Manipulator
Zaharan Manipulator Prime Requisite: INT, DEX Requirements: INT 9, WIS 9, DEX 9, CHA 9 Hit Dice: d4 Maximum Level: 12 excerpt from ''Old Kylaria and the Zaharan Diaspora, ''by Bardas of Lunaceaum: "Of all the Zaharan Blood Houses of the fallen Kylarian Empire, the houses of Zuma, Parantha, and Kidesh are perhaps the least-known and least-remarked upon by historians. Possibly because of the astounding and overt wickedness of the more prominent houses, some of the other, more obscure, clans have been almost forgotten. This is unfortunate, because the scions of the three houses mentioned above pose no less of a threat than their more widely-known brethren. Perhaps they pose an even greater threat, because in many times and places, their facility with machines and artifice endear them to rulers and the wealthy who can afford their counsel and can support them as patrons. What records survive in Kylarian cuneiform and in elven archives suggest that it was not the dwarven race that invented the practice of crafting marvelous automatons; rather, it was the ancestors of the Zuma, Parantha, and Kidesh in the far-distant lost ages. Combining sorcery and artifice, these Blood Houses were responsible for some truly horrific machines, the likes of which are mercifully rarely-seen in the current age. Littering the latter times after the Devastation of Kylaria are tales of mechanical abominations such as the kingdom-shattering Mighty Servant of Leuk-O, ''the colossal and inexplicable ''Machine of Lum The Mad, ''and the dreaded ''Icy Manipulator. Every so often, it seems, some adventurer will uncover one of these blasphemies and either use it to inflict woe upon the world or lose control of it entirely - an even more grim eventuality. Far less famous, but just as sinister in their own way, are the countless less-potent survivals from the old days - arcane armor that allows the wearer to blink in and out of normal space, bizarre weapons utilizing sickly purple death rays, and monstrous conveyances that flap like birds or swim like sharks. Wherever and whenever these appear - either unearthed or freshly-crafted by a contemporary Zaharan Manipulator - chaos and misery follow soon thereafter." Weapons and Armor: Zaharan Manipulators do not spend much time learning the arts of personal combat. They may not wear any armor (nor use shields), however most of them eventually build a suit or machine that they wear or pilot. They are trained in the use of a few simple weapons (clubs, daggers, darts, and staves) and, because of their affinity for mechanical devices, all manner of bows and crossbows. The only fighting style they are trained in is the two-handed style, using a staff. Racial Features: * Ancient Pacts: In elder days, the lords of Zahar ensorcelled the dark powers of the world in pacts of service and obedience. Some creatures still remember these pacts and will aid Zaharans when commanded. All Zaharans gain a +2 bonus to reaction rolls when encountering intelligent chaotic monsters. Intelligent chaotic monsters suffer a -2 penalty to saving throws against any charm spells cast by a Zaharan. * Zaharan Tongues: All Zaharans speak four bonus languages: Ancient Zaharan, Goblin, Orc, and Kylarian. * Inexorable: Zaharans are unflinching in the face of horrors that terrify normal men. The character is immune to all natural and magical fear effects. * Dark Soul: The grim embrace of death holds special perils for Zaharan characters. Whenever a deceased Zaharan rolls on the Tampering With Mortality table, they suffer a penalty on the 1d20 roll of -1 per level of experience. * After the Flesh: Through undeath, the black sorcerers of Zahar can grow stronger. If transformed into intelligent undead, they retain their racial powers and any class abilities. Class Features: * 1st Level: Design, Build, and Repair Automatons: * 1st Level: Personal Automaton: ''' * '''1st Level: Inventing: * 1st Level: Tinkering: * 1st Level: Find Traps: * 1st Level: Remove Traps: * 1st Level: Open Locks: * 2nd Level: Learn and Cast Arcane Spells: * 7th Level: Research Spells, Scribe Magical Scrolls, '''and Brew Potions:' * '''9th Level: Build Arcane Workshop:' * 12th Level: Craft Permanent Magical Items: Zaharan Manipulator Level Progression Zaharan Manipulator Arcane Spell Progression Zaharan Manipulator Saving Throw Progression Zaharan Manipulator Class Proficiencies (select one at 1st, 4th, 8th, and 12th levels): Alchemy, Battle Magic, Black Lore of Zahar, Command, Collegiate Wizardry, Craft, Dark Blessing, Divine Health, Engineering, Familiar, Hedge Wizardry, Jury-Rigging, Knowledge, Language, Leadership, Lockpicking, Loremastery, Magical Engineering, Mastery of Charms and Illusions, Mechanical Engineering, Mystic Aura, Prestidigitation, Scavenging, Siege Engineering, Second Sight, Theology, Trap Finding, Quiet Magic, Unflappable Casting, Wakefulness. Category:Classes Category:Zaharan Classes Category:Arcane Classes Category:Human Classes Category:Stealth Classes